1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning systems, and more particularly, to a positioning system and method for determining the terrestrial position of an autonomous vehicle on or near the planet Earth's surface.
2. Related Art
Several national governments, including the United States (U.S.) of America, are presently developing a terrestrial position determination system, referred to generically as a global positioning system (GPS). In a GPS, a number of satellites are placed in orbit around the planet Earth. The GPS satellites are designed to transmit electromagnetic signals. From these electromagnetic signals, the absolute, terrestrial position (position with respect to the Earth's center) of any receiver at or near the Earth's surface can ultimately be determined.
The U.S. government has designated its GPS the "NAVSTAR." The NAVSTAR GPS will be declared operational by the U.S. government in 1993. Moreover, the government of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R.) is currently developing a GPS known as "GLONASS," which is substantially similar to the NAVSTAR GPS.
In the NAVSTAR GPS, it is envisioned that four orbiting GPS satellites will exist in each of six separate orbits. A total of 24 GPS satellites will be in orbit at any given time with 21 GPS satellites in operation and 3 GPS satellites serving as spares. The three GPS satellite orbits will have mutually orthogonal planes relative to the Earth. The GPS satellite orbits will be neither polar orbits nor equatorial orbits. Moreover, the GPS satellites will orbit the Earth once every 12 hours.
Using the NAVSTAR GPS, the relative position of orbiting GPS satellites with respect to any Earth receiver can be determined from the electromagnetic signals. The relative position is commonly referred to as a "pseudorange." Moreover, the relative position can be calculated by two methods.
One method is to measure the propagation time delays between transmission and reception of the emanating electromagnetic signals. In the NAVSTAR GPS, the electromagnetic signals are encoded continuously with the time at which the signals are transmitted from the GPS satellites. Needless to say, one can make note of the reception time and subtract the encoded transmission time in order to derive time delays. From the calculated time delays and from knowing the speed at which electromagnetic waves travel through the atmosphere, pseudoranges can be accurately derived. Pseudoranges computed using the foregoing method are referred to in the context of this document as "actual" pseudoranges.
Another method involves satellite position data that is encoded in the electromagnetic signals being transmitted from the orbiting satellites. Almanac data relating to the satellite position data of the NAVSTAR GPS is publicly available. Reference to this almanac data in regard to data encoded in the electromagnetic signals allows for an accurate derivation of pseudoranges. Pseudoranges computed using the foregoing method are referred to in the context of this document as "estimated" pseudoranges.
However, with respect to the previous method of deriving estimated pseudoranges, it should be noted that the satellite position data is updated at the GPS satellite only once an hour on the hour. Consequently, an estimated pseudorange decreases in accuracy over time after each hour until the next hour, when a new estimated pseudorange is computed using updated satellite position data.
Furthermore, by knowing the relative position of at least three of the orbiting GPS satellites, the absolute terrestrial position (that is, longitude, latitude, and altitude with respect to the Earth's center) of any Earth receiver can be computed via simple geometric theory involving triangulation methods. The accuracy of the terrestrial position estimate depends in part on the number of orbiting GPS satellites that are sampled. Using more GPS satellites in the computation can increase the accuracy of the terrestrial position estimate.
Conventionally, four GPS satellites are sampled to determine each terrestrial position estimate because of errors contributed by circuit clock differentials among the Earth receiver and the various GPS satellites. Clock differentials could be several milliseconds. If the Earth receiver's clock were synchronized with that of the GPS satellites, then only three GPS satellites would need to be sampled to pinpoint the location of the Earth receiver.
In the NAVSTAR GPS, electromagnetic signals are continuously transmitted from all of the GPS satellites at a single carrier frequency. However, each of the GPS satellites has a different modulation scheme, thereby allowing for differentiation of the signals. In the NAVSTAR GPS, the carrier frequency is modulated using a pseudorandom signal which is unique to each GPS satellite. Consequently, the orbiting GPS satellites in the NAVSTAR GPS can be identified when the carrier frequencies are demodulated.
Furthermore, the NAVSTAR GPS envisions two modes of modulating the carrier wave using pseudorandom number (PRN) signals. In one mode, referred to as the "coarse/acquisition" (C/A) mode, the PRN signal is a gold code sequence having a chip rate of 1.023 MHz. The gold code sequence is a well-known conventional pseudorandom sequence in the art. A chip is one individual pulse of the pseudorandom code. The chip rate of a pseudorandom code sequence is the rate at which the chips in the sequence are generated. Consequently, the chip rate is equal to the code repetition rate divided by the number of members in the code. Accordingly, with respect to the coarse/acquisition mode of the NAVSTAR GPS, there exists 1,023 chips in each gold code sequence and the sequence is repeated once every millisecond. Use of the 1.023 MHz gold code sequence from four orbiting GPS satellites enables the terrestrial position of an Earth receiver to be determined to an approximate accuracy of within 60 to 300 meters.
The second mode of modulation in the NAVSTAR GPS is commonly referred to as the "precise" or "protected" (P) mode. In the P mode, the pseudorandom code has a chip rate of 10.23 MHz. Moreover, the P mode sequences are extremely long, so that the sequences repeat no more than once every 267 days. As a result, the terrestrial position of any Earth receiver can be determined to within an approximate accuracy of 16 to 30 meters.
However, the P mode sequences are classified and are not made publicly available by the United States government. In other words, the P mode is intended for use only by Earth receivers authorized by the United States government.
In order for the Earth receivers to differentiate the various C/A signals from the different orbiting GPS satellites, the Earth receivers usually include a plurality of different gold code sources for locally generating gold code sequences. Each locally-derived gold code sequence corresponds with each unique gold code sequence from each of the GPS satellites.
The locally-derived gold code sequences and the transmitted gold code sequences are cross correlated with each other over gold code sequence intervals of one millisecond. The phase of the locally-derived gold code sequences vary on a chip-by-chip basis, and then within a chip, until the maximum cross correlation function is obtained. Because the cross correlation for two gold code sequences having a length of 1,023 bits is approximately 16 times as great as the cross correlation function of any of the other combinations of gold code sequences, it is relatively easy to lock the locally derived gold code sequence onto the same gold code sequence that was transmitted by one of the GPS satellites.
The gold code sequences from at least four of the GPS satellites in the field of view of an Earth receiver are separated in this manner by using a single channel that is sequentially responsive to each of the locally-derived gold code sequences, or alternatively, by using parallel channels that are simultaneously responsive to the different gold code sequences. After four locally-derived gold code sequences are locked in phase with the gold code sequences received from four GPS satellites in the field of view of the Earth receiver, the relative position of the Earth receiver can be determined to an accuracy of approximately 60 to 300 meters.
The foregoing approximate accuracy of the NAVSTAR GPS is affected by (1) the number of GPS satellites transmitting signals to which the Earth receiver is effectively responsive, (2) the variable amplitudes of the received signals, and (3) the magnitude of the cross correlation peaks between the received signals from the different GPS satellites.
Because multiple PRN signals are received simultaneously at the Earth receiver, a common time interval exists wherein some of the codes can conflict. In other words, the codes cause a degradation in measurements of the time of arrival of each received PRN because of the cross correlations between conflicting received signals.
The time of arrival measurement for each PRN signal is made by determining the time of a peak amplitude of a cross correlation between the gold code sequence of the received PRN signal and the locally-derived PRN signal. When a locally-derived PRN signal is superimposed over a received PRN signal thereby increasing the averaging time of their cross correlation, the average noise contribution decreases. However, because the cross correlation errors between the received PRN signals are periodic, increasing the averaging time also results in increases to both the error signal and the cross correlation value between the received PRN's alike. Consequently, errors relating to the time of arrival of PRN signals are not reduced by cross correlation.
In addition to the GPS, it is known in the conventional art to use inertial systems in navigation systems to obtain position estimates of vehicles. Such an inertial reference unit (IRU) obtains specific-force measurements from accelerometers in a reference coordinate frame which is stabilized by gyroscopes, or gyros. An IRU can be of several types, including for example, laser, mechanical, or fiber optic. In an unaided navigation system using an IRU, the specific force (corrected for the effects of the Earth's gravity) as measured by an accelerometer is integrated into a navigation mathematical equation to produce the vehicle's position and velocity.
The instrument measurements of the IRU may be specified in a different rectangular coordinate frame than the reference navigation frame, depending on the platform implementation. The most commonly used reference navigation frame for near Earth navigation is the local-level frame (east-north-vertical). Several gimballed platform implementations exist with the forgoing reference navigation frame.
In a gimballed, local level-north seeking IRU, the gyroscopes and accelerometers are mounted on a platform which is torqued to maintain the platform level and azimuth pointing to the north. The platform is the reference plane. In contrast, in a gimballed, local-level azimuth-wander IRU, the platform is maintained level, but is not torqued about the vertical axis.
Furthermore, in a strap-down IRU, the gyroscopes and the accelerometers are directly mounted on the vehicle body. They measure the linear and angular motion of the vehicle relative to inertial space. The motion is expressed in vehicle coordinates. Therefore, in a strap-down IRU, it is necessary to first compute the altitude of the vehicle to the referenced navigation frame. Then, the computed altitude is used to transform the accelerometer measurements into the reference frame. After the accelerometer data of a strap-down IRU has been extrapolated into the reference frame, the solution of the navigation equations mentioned previously is identical in both the gimballed IRU and the strap-down IRU.
In the strap-down IRU, the altitude computations, which are required to resolve accelerometer measurements, are usually carried out at a high rate. The computations suffer from numerical errors because of the limited computer byte size and throughput availability. These computation errors depend on the frequency response of the sensor loop, data rate, and resolution and magnitude of the sensor output at the sampling time.
However, significant benefits arise from using the strap-down IRU, rather than the gimballed IRU. The strap-down IRUs are less costly. Moreover, the strap-down IRUs are generally smaller in physical size. Thus, the potential to realize size and cost savings in IRUs can make strap-down IRUs attractive for both military and commercial applications.
The performance of navigation systems using IRUs is primarily limited by errors contributed by the various constituent sensors within the IRUs. Gyroscopes drift. Accelerometers have inherent biases. Further, errors are contributed from improper scale factors and improper IRU alignment angles. Typically, the preceding errors cause inaccuracies in the estimates of vehicle positions, velocity, and altitude, which accumulate over time as a vehicle mission progresses. To some extent, the errors are dependent on user dynamics.
If a very accurate navigation system is required for a vehicle, high precision gyroscopes and accelerometers can be utilized to satisfy that need. However, such high precision equipment increase the complexity and costs of the vehicle.
Autonomous vehicle navigation is also known in the conventional art. "Autonomous" means unmanned or machine controlled. However, the autonomous systems known in the art are rudimentary at best.
Autonomous systems exist which rely on positioning based on visual sensing. For instance, vision-based positioning is used in the Martin Marietta Autonomous Land Vehicle, as described in "Obstacle Avoidance Perception Processing for the Autonomous Land Vehicle," by R. Terry Dunlay, IEEE, CH2555-1/88/0000/0912$01.00, 1988.
Some of the vision-based positioning systems use fixed guide lines or markings on a factory floor, for example, to navigate from point to point. Other positioning systems involve pattern recognition by complex hardware and software. Still other systems, known as "dead-reckoning" systems, navigate by keeping track of the vehicle's position relative to a known starting point. This tracking is performed by measuring the distance the vehicle has travelled and monitoring the vehicle direction from the starting point. The preceding autonomous navigation systems suffer from numerous drawbacks and limitations. For instance, if a navigation system on a vehicle fails to recognize where the vehicle is located, or looses track of where the vehicle has been, or miscalculates the vehicle's starting point, then the navigation system will be unable to accurately direct the vehicle to reach its ultimate destination.
Moreover, because errors in position estimates of vehicles have a tendency to accumulate over time in the conventional autonomous navigation systems, the navigation systems require frequent and time-consuming initializations. Finally, conventional navigation systems require placement of patterns and markers along vehicle routes. This placement of patterns and markers is also time consuming and costly, as well as limits the applicability of these navigation systems to small, controlled areas.